A little trip to Paris
by Last.one.02
Summary: Jenny goes on a trip to Paris. She remembers the time she had with Gibbs there. She meets someone she knows and at the end a little Gibbs.


Jenny was walking through the streets of Paris. She had a conference there and now, she was so tired that she only wanted to sleep. Jenny hailed a taxi and sat in. She said the name of familiar hotel without even thinking. The taxi stopped in front of the hotel.

'' Room 217 please, '' Jenny said.

'' Here you go, '' the administrator said and gave her they key. She still remembered the last time she entered the hotel, but that time she wasn't alone. Last time she was with Gibbs, holding his hand and a lot of kissing. They were so deeply in love and they had troubles not showing the feelings out. Even the hall looked different,

Jenny walked to the elevator and then to the floor her room was. She had been there with Gibbs a long time ago. It was painted in green back then, now it is in yellow. She remembered Gibbs pushing her against the wall as they were making out, but now there is nothing. They kissed there and trying to get into the room they were supposed to stay. But it took them longer than Jenny alone walking towards the end of the hall.

She entered the room – it was still the same. She closed the door and locked it, just like the last time. Jenny turned her eyes to the double bed in the middle of the room. She could almost see herself and Gibbs getting to the bed kissing. She almost felt the heat and passion and love glowing from them, but this time she was alone in the room. Still she sensed Gibbs holding her close to him, kissing her and making her feel the only girl in the world. So safe and good, but there is nothing now. There are so many other women in his life now and apparently she is just one of them standing in the sideways. But she used to be the only one a long time ago. Still, when she is with him, she feels safe and it has nothing to do with the fact that he has gun, because she has it too. There must be the fact that he covered for her and went into fight every time someone else looked at her in Paris. He was keeping her for himself only and she was all for it.

Jenny dropped her handbag and jacket, then went to the bed. Her head touched the pillow and she was asleep before she could change her clothes. 8 years ago with Jethro, that never happened. Even when they both were exhausted, they never went asleep before a good night kiss, but usually they did more than just a kiss.

The next morning she woke up and turned to see the bed empty. Every morning she used to turn around to see Gibbs sleeping next to her. She'd kiss him to wake him up. Every time she said, that it was the best way to wake up. They'd kiss a little longer and then get up. This time she just got up, changed and made the bed. Another thing she would have skipped with Gibbs – they never did the bed, because going near the bed made them want to have another round in there and they were usually late already. Jenny looked at her watch – she had 2 hours free time and actually nothing to do. She was early.

Jenny closed the door of hotel, after having the last look inside. It was as clean as it was before she went there. The hotel rooms would have been messy, if she was with Gibbs. There would be a bottles of wine and dishes possibly, maybe even some of their clothes, that were unseen in hurry. They would practically run to the elevator, holding hands, and make out during their trip down. Downstairs they would return the key and pay the bill with 2 seconds and then run to get a taxi, because they would be that late to the meeting. This time she slowly walked through the hall and then entered the elevator. She walked out and went to the front desk, on they way she checked her look from the mirror.

'' Checking out, room 217, '' Jenny said without looking at the administrator.

'' Madam Jenny ? '' the man asked.

'' Francis. How nice to see you, '' Jenny remembered the guy. He used to be here, when she and Gibbs shared the room during their undercover mission in Paris and some meetings.

'' Is mister Gibbs with you ? I didn't see him leaving, '' Francis asked.

'' I'm alone this time. I just came for a conference and I will be leaving in a couple of hours, '' Jenny said.

'' I remembered you two checking in for an hour. You were so crazy in love. What happened ? '' Francis asked.

'' We left Paris. He went to USA, but I stayed in Europe, '' Jenny said.

'' 8 years ago, he would have come for you even if you were at the other side of this world, '' Francis said in disbelief.

'' I left him. I had a plan and unfortunately he wasn't part of my plan, '' Jenny admitted.

'' Sorry to hear that. I'm sure you two can find your way back together, '' Francis said.

'' I doubt that, but thanks for saying it anyway. I'd really love to chat with you a little longer, but I gotta go, '' Jenny said.

'' It was nice to see you. I'd really like you and mister Gibbs to come here one day again and say hi to him, when you see him, '' Francis said.

'' Me too, '' Jenny said and left the front desk after paying the bill.

She walked to the cafe nearby. She took a table near window and picked a newspaper in French. She ordered coffee. She remembered when Gibbs was there they always sat on that table, always ordered 2 coffees, she'd take the newspaper and try to read it, but Gibbs was not letting him and she never really understood French that good. She still doesn't speak French, but it is better now than 8 years ago.

Jenny's flight was late and she was tired again, when she landed. She took her handbag and walked through the halls reaching the room, where people were waiting. She saw them cheering, when their loved ones came to their sight, but she had no one, because of her choices. She had work and she chose it. Jenny smiled at a man running to his wife, who just came to the sight. Looking in front of her, she met familiar blue eyes.

'' Jethro, '' she said.

'' How was Paris ? '' he asked.

'' Different, '' she said.

'' I remember it being pretty busy and interesting, but never different, but my memories might be a little confused, '' he said.

'' It used to be good, but now it is different, '' she said.

They started walking towards the exit.

'' Well, here was a slow day. Even though I was the director for a day, NCIS is still existing, '' Gibbs joked.

'' Good to hear. You know I saw Francis, he says hi, '' Jenny said.

'' He asked about me ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Yep, he was surprised that we aren't together, '' Jenny said.

'' And whose fault is that ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Our fault, '' Jenny said.

'' Yeah, '' he agreed and they walked towards the end. That was all the talking they did about Paris, because neither of them was ready to admit their feelings or talk about their time in Paris. That hurt. And a little trip to Paris was all that they needed to confirm it. The feelings are still there, it still hurts, and it won't go away with the mission ending. But still some things change.


End file.
